Sorting out the mess
by Words In My Mind
Summary: 5x24 Both sides now - missing scene


My vision of what should have happen (or more precisely, what Cuddy should have done) in order to avoid House's season six misery. I hope you enjoy it :)

I'm not a native English speaker so corrections are welcome.

* * *

**I Prologue**

'He told me that you helped him to detox and then you slept together. The whole day he believed that he is free from Vicodin and you're in love with him...'

What Wilson said struck her because the truth exceeded her most worrying suspicions. Cuddy tried to compose her thoughts but it became impossible as all the events happening before started to fit together.

'I should have known from the beginning that it was really unlikely to happen. I knew he had hallucinations for some time but he never before lost the contact with reality', Wilson went on but his words were barely audible for her. House's behavior, which she found exceptionally mean and annoying, was just the reaction to - as he probably interpreted it - her deflecting from what had happened a night before.

What hadn't happened a night before.

Cuddy went week at the knees as it occurred to her that House's words about moving in together might... but only might... have been serious. And she... she literally laughed in his face. If he treated her like this he would break her heart.

Trying to sort out the mess they had got themselves into, Cuddy made her decision.

**II House's place**

He was sitting on the edge of an unmade bed, face hidden in his palms. He didn't move when she came in and, to Wilson's surprise, carefully closed the door behind her. Seeing him in such an unusual state, so lost and vulnerable, made her heart sink. She hesitated for a while, but came closer and slowly half-kneeled in front of him. When she talked, her voice was soft and quiet, like she didn't feel entitled to disturb the sorrowful atmosphere of his bedroom.

Mourning for me, it came to her mind.

'When you'll get detoxed' Cuddy took both a deep breath and enough of bravery that was essential to cross the point of no return 'we can put into effect the other part of your hallucination.'

His head popped up sharply at hearing this. 'How do you...' he spat, but before he could end the sentence, his face softened with realization. 'Wilson.' It was more a statement than a question, so she only nodded in response.

'So... What's that, a bribery?' House asked in a half-doubting, half-suspicious tone.

Cuddy tried her best to keep her voice serious and prevent a smile. There weren't appropriate circumstances for a sweet talk. Not yet.

'No. A promise.'

The piercing stare of his strikingly blue eyes was so intense that Cuddy had to fight an urge to look away. She resisted, though. If he was probing her, she wasn't going to give up that easy. House was still looking at her, but the tension in his eyes was replaced with longing. "I need you", these eyes were saying mutely. Cuddy shivered with the realization how much he depended on her. One move, one decision of hers could put him into genuine happiness or bottomless despair. Lisa Cuddy, the mighty mistress. And him, awaiting for an act of grace or... Usually, Cuddy would be pleased with a feeling of such a power over him, but not in this case. To not keep him in suspense any longer, she leaned forward and kissed him gently. House seemed taken aback, but instantly Cuddy felt his hands all over her back and waist. She clung to him and rose to sit in his lap. They entwined in a frantic kiss, both of them desperately trying to keep the other one as close as only possible. It was a long-awaited reunion, like a burst of fresh air in lungs after decades of holding a breath.

A little while after, still clutching each other, their faces only inches away, Cuddy could see a genuine smile beginning to form shyly on his face. As House raised his hand to caress her cheek, the intimacy of his gesture made her heart beat faster. Her head automatically tilted to receive more of his touch. Suddenly his hand drew away and Cuddy saw a look of horror on his face. Seriously concerned, she took his hand in hers and gave him a questioning look. Hesitantly, he told what frightened him.

'How could I know this time you're real?'

It was something totally unexpected for her. Cuddy felt an overwhelming pity for him and, simultaneously, a burning desire to dispel his fears. But she knew he was right: he couldn't believe her assurances as he had barely been deceived by his own senses.

Cuddy thought of giving him something logical which he could depend on. 'You can ask Wilson' she turned her head, indicating the door 'he must be wondering what we're doing here.' she smiled playfully but quickly became serious. 'Or me, when I'll come tomorrow to see you. And when you'll go through the treatment and finally get rid of the hallucinations, I'll be there waiting. For real.'

**III Six weeks later**

Cuddy parked her car, stopped the engine and took a deep breath. She was in front of the Mayfield hospital, on the day House was supposed to leave. And she came to take him out of there. There was no way she could let Wilson do this and to be honest, he didn't even try to compete with her. Probably he believed House would be disappointed to not see her waiting.

Cuddy gave a quick glance at her reflection in the rearview mirror and got out of the car to see House standing at the front door of the building, with his cane and a suitcase. She realized he must have been watching out for her for some time and it made a wave of tenderness sweep over her. Cuddy rushed in his direction but slowed down few steps ahead of him, suddenly uncertain of what she should do or say. She used to come round to see him once or twice a week but this time it felt different - at any rate this was supposed to be a new beginning for them. However, as her eyes met his, enchantingly blue and full of longing, it became obvious that they needed neither words nor gestures but just each other. Cuddy smiled nervously, stepped forward and put her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him. Immediately she felt House grabbing her in a motion which revealed how desperate for her he was. Cuddy looked up and saw relief in his expression, but still, insecurity too. She was happy to cut his concerns with a kiss and a meaningful whisper.

'Let's go, I've come to take you home.'

(ATTHS)

The end


End file.
